


Because the episode was an allegory for unexpected pregnancy

by VoidWinnower (SumDumMuffin)



Category: Konohana Kitan
Genre: Crack, F/F, Pregnancy, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/VoidWinnower
Summary: Sometimes it only takes an unplanned weird magic pregnancy to get you to realize your feelings.





	Because the episode was an allegory for unexpected pregnancy

"Make sure you rest up, best you can," Yuzu said.

"Okay," said Satsuki.

"And if you get hungry for anything, just tell me, and I'll get it for you."

"Okay~." said Satsuki, this time more annoyed.

"And be sure to let me know when you go into labor, okay?"

"Ok- YUZU!" said Satsuki. Her face turned red. "Why would you _say_ something like that?" 

"Well, you're going to need help getting to the doctor and also I want to be there when you give birth-"

Satsuki puffed out her cheek. "I- guess I can accept that-"  

Yuzu smiled insufferably. "And also because you're really cute when you're embarrassed, Satsuki."

Satsuki was still for a good second and a half as her blood boiled over, "I- what- a-" 

And she sat up and threw her pillow at Yuzu. "Don't- especially don't say things like _that!"_

The pillow bounced off Yuzu's head. She clutched the impact spot with both her hands and ducked over. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Why are you doing this?" Satsuki asked, one day, when Yuzu was fixing up their shared living quarters. 

"Hmm?"

"I mean," Satsuki bit her lip, "You're here, helping me and everything, but-" She took a breath, "It's not like the baby is- is yours, or anything. We dont think."

Yuzu kneeled down next to the taller woman. Satsuki stared, and blushed, and then looked away. 

"Oh Satsuki," Yuzu said. She closed her eyes and pulled Satsuki's head to her chest, resting her cheek between Satsuki's ears. "I know you can't help but push people away, and that solitude is part of your armor-" 

Yuzu petted Satsuki's head. "But I'm here for you. And I always will be. No matter what." 

"I-" Satsuki said. She mouthed the words 'thank you', but nothing escaped your lips. 

"And don't worry; even though I think you could stand to be more honest about your feelings, I don't mind if you're shy," Yuzu said. 

Satsuki scrunched her mouth to the side. 

"That must means it'll be all the more sweeter to make you melt-" 

Satsuki hit Yuzu with her pillow.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

One morning, as she waited for her roommate to finish breakfast, Yuzu fiddled in place, her hands grasping each other.

"Hey, um. Satuski," said Yuzu. 

"Yeah?" said Satsuki, between bites.

"My um. My guardian, um."

"Sister Bikuri?"

"Yeah! She um. She wanted to meet the um. The gestational parent for my child...."

Satsuki looked down, at the ground and her face redened. "WHAT!? YOU TOLD HER THE BABY WAS YOURS-"

"N-not in so many words!" Yuzu glanced down and to the side and she gritted her teeth into a smile. "I just said my best friend was having a baby and I was helping her out, and she kind of assumed..." 

 Satsuki glared, but she didn't quite have the energy to invoke any kind of retaliatory violence. 

Yusu made a smile. "And she wants to meet you. You know- just to talk." 

Satsuki's face steamed over. "Oh. W-well, I can't really say no to a nun...."

 

 

So Satsuki resolved to gently break the news to Sister Bikuri that her weird magic baby wasn't, like, a product of her and Yuzu's.... love, or anything.... 

And when they actually met, later that day, Satsuki maintained her composure while a religious leader took tea with her and Satsuki answered probing questions about her life and her- her relationship with Yuzu. 

And the most embarrassing thing was that since she couldn't lie to a nun, she explained, in earshot of Yuzu, how Satsuki had slowly grown fond of the younger fox. Like, Satsuki never even admitted that to  _herself_ , let alone her roommate. 

And after Sister Bikuri left, Yuzu immediately kneelel beside her, with the most insufferable smirk on her face. 

"Aww," said Yuzu, "Do I really make your darkest moments more bearable, and you happy that you ended up at Konohanatei?" 

Satuski's face flashed over. "I- I was just saying that, so she wouldn't be dissapointed that her daughter's an annoying twerp." 

Yuzu giggled. "Well, if you ever need me to take away your pain and fear, just let me know." 

"That's-" Satsuki said.  She coughed. "That's dumb.  _You're_  dumb. Dummy!" 

Yuzu laughed, before getting clobbered with a  pillow again.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

So Satsuki treid to get Yuzu back by inviting a member of her own family to talk with Yuzu. Show her exactly how humiliating it was to face a nosy, well-meaning but prying relative.  

But there was a slight hitch, because Yuzu had no sense of shame, and openly opined about all the time they spent together and her own feelings and the- the supposed bond they had started to form.... 

 

 

And later, when Satsuki and her sister were alone, she did a Yuzu and kneeled next to the pregnant fox girl, with a familiar insufferable smirk on her face. 

"Wow, Sis," said Hiiragi, "I'm so proud of you! You finally met someone." 

"W-what?" 

"Yuzu's quite the catch. I'm totes jealous. Of like your situation, I mean, not that I wouldn't mind  _my_ soulmate being a kind, adorable blondie who keeps steamed buns in her sleeves...." 

And of all the things she could have said,  _that_  threw Satsuki off the most- That her perfect older sister- who was so perfect she stole her spot to be trained as a shrine maiden, whom everyone loved, who made being beutiful look so effortless, had looked upon Satsuki and found herself lacking. 

"I- we're just coworkers," Satsuki said, to her hands. 

"Are you still playing at that?" Hiiragi said, "Oh sis; the jig was up the moment you got preggers. And it's okay! She's going to be really good for you." 

"I- yeah," was all Satsuki could say.

Hiiragi waggled her eyebrows. "I mean, who would have thought my younger sister would get her first datefriend before me? I mean, I'm still a virgin." 

And luckily, Satsuki didn't have to try at all to correct that misconception because the very thought robbed her of the ability to form words at all for the rest of the day. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Yuzu," Satsuki said, the morning after her sister stopped by. She had regained the power of speech. 

Yuzu appeard at her side. "What is it? Are you hungry? Do you need your pillow fluffed?" 

Well, maybe that last one, but that wasn't what Satsuki wanted. "Well, I was thinking about how you said that you thought i could stand to maybe be more honest, and-" 

Satsuki bit her lip and looked everywhere except at Yuzu, ""I think there's a non-zero chance of the possibility that you might, maybe, in certain circumstances from a certain perspective," Satsuki took a breath, "be maybe sort of right, I guess. "

Yuzu stifled a giggle. "And what was I right about?" 

Satsuki's face blushed over. "You- you know." 

Yuzu tilted her head to the side. "And what if I don't know? Because I'm such a dummy?" 

Satsuki felt the blood rush to her face and her heart beat faster. "I- I'm sorry I called you a dummy. So can you cut it out?" 

Yuzu titled her head to the other side, and her smile vanished, to be replaced by a look of confusion. "Cut what out?" 

"Yuzu! You're-" Satsuki's face burned, "You're teasing me, again." 

"I'm teasing you?" Yuzu said, and for a moment Satuki half believed that Yuzu _didn't_ know exactly what she was doing to her. "How so?"

"You're... making me say all these things...." 

Yuzu frowned. "Satsuki, you shouldn't say anything you don't want to. I'll just leave, then-"

"Wait!" Satsuki's hand darted out, to grab Yuzu's sleeve. 

Satsuki took three deep breaths, "I, um. I like you, Yuzu." 

"Awww," Yuzu smiled, "I like you too!" 

"No, I mean," Satsuki bit her lip and took another deep breath, "I  _like_ like you." 

"'like like'? Like what?" 

"Y-YUZU!" 

Yuzu burst into a giggling fit. She pulled Satsuki's head in for a hug. 

"I know I said it's cute that you have trouble being honest. And I don't mind being that for you." She petted Satsuki's head, and when she spoke next, her voice was much softer and more soothing. "But just once, I'm going to ask you to be  _completely_ honest with what you want from me." 

Satsuki inhaled. "Y-you idiot. I already said I- I like you." 

Yuzu giggled, and she petted Satsuki's head once more in earnest. "I like you too! Like, 'like' like." She said, and then after a moment, "Is that all?" 

"I- um. Welll."  Satsuki said. She leaned back, and Yuzu's hands lowered to rest on her shoulders. 

"Do you think," Satsuki said, to the ground, "We could. Um. We could try the kissing thing?" 

Yuzu tapped her chin and glanced up, theatrically. "I'm pretty sure we _could."_  

Satsuki glared, through her blush, "I- I mean, would- would you like to, maybe, like, kiss or something?" 

"I'd probably like that very much, Satsuki," Yuzu stated, like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Satsuki tried to glare, but her embarrassment was having noticeable physiological effects, at this point. "Y-yuzu!"

Yuzu smirked. "Yes?" 

Satuki broke eye contact. "Please, Yuzu," She whispered, ""K-kiss me...."

Immediately, Yuzu's smirk vanished, and she stared longingly, at Satsuki's face, which was almost worse. 

Satsuki bit her lips, briefly, as the blonde fox lidded her eyes seductively and slowly closed the distance between their mouths- 

But it was a little too slowly. Satsuki lost her nerve and glanced away- 

And Yuzu brought her hand up, to Satsuki's cheek, stroking down her face and along her jawline to her chin. Yuzu titled Satsuki's head up, to face her-

And she closed the distance, to smooch. 

Satsuki melted, letting her mouth tremble open in for Yuzu's lips and tongue, her limbs going limp and her remaining breath escaping in a muffled moan.

 

 

 

 

 

They smooched a lot, after that; when Yuzu left for work, when they ate dinner together, when Satsuki was feeling amorous. 

And when Yuzu had to stay in the waiting room, when it was time for Satsuki's baby to be due. She gave weird magic birth to a beautiful baby fox, with blond ears that turned blue at the tips. She would grow up to call Satsuki 'Mama,', and Yuzu 'other mama'. Yuzu thought it was funny. 

And they smooched dramatically, in public, during their wedding ceremony, and that following night, intimately, when their baby wasn't crying. 


End file.
